Meeting Like Minds
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "Wear a mask. It'll save your hide for sure next time." It was an odd first meeting, but hey, Sirius' meetings were often like that. – Spin-off of Yugioh Zexal Alternation. Arianni belongs to Yurei Hanatsuki. Art-trade.
1. Chapter 1

Zexal Oneshot

Meeting Like Minds

Friendship

OC

"Wear a mask. It'll save your hide for sure next time." It was an odd first meeting, but hey, Sirius' meetings were often like that. – Spin-off of Yugioh Zexal Alternation. Arianni belongs to Yurei Hanatsuki.

(I own Sirius. I don't own Zexal and I don't own Arianni.)

* * *

Meeting Like Minds

* * *

The heavy rain made Sirius' head ache. The cut on his temple hurt every few moments and his nose was stuffy from blood.

Those who owned the UDC were brutal when it came to escorting their guests out of their establishments. He never expected humans to be so vicious. But then again, the duty he'd been given by 'Dear Mayor Heartland' was hardly one people enjoyed.

How many people actually loved being the messenger? Sirius had heard the expression and he doubted it was all that many. Especially when it came to money problems.

No. He couldn't see many people wishing they had been placed in his position. Actually, hardly one. Gauche possibly would have enjoyed it, but he was familiar with the people in the Underground. He knew what to say to them in order to keep his face.

Sirius didn't, and he paid the price.

He started walking down the sidewalk, squinting as he walked under a streetlight. The spirit of little Corvus was walking alongside him, never taking his eyes off of the injured warrior. When he finally yipped, Sirius was prompted to look down. "Hey, Corvus," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "Sorry if I'm worrying you. I'll be alright soon."

"You'll be alright? After that spectacle?"

Corvus jumped and vanished while Sirius looked back.

A young woman with orange hair pulled into a ponytail was standing not too far away from him, a feathery mask resting in a plastic covering in her hand. Apparently, she was much smarter than him, as she had the decency to bring an umbrella to protect herself from the rain. "It's amazing you're still alive," she said.

"Perhaps," Sirius admitted.

"But still, have to admit that you had it all comin'."

"I did?"

"Yeah," the woman said, casually pointing to his cut and bruised face. "Going in there without a mask is like painting a target on your back."

Sirius had once heard such metaphors. He knew better than to speak up and look like a fool. Gauche was kind enough to burn that into his skull.

He released a sigh and held his head. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't inform his 'boss' that he'd be unable to make it to practice tomorrow. His head was really starting to hurt.

"I realize that I looked rather ridiculous," he said, raising a hand up slightly. "However, I would really like to go home right now."

"That makes sense," the girl said, tilting her head to better look at the bruised cut on his temple. "Don't think this rain's gonna help your head."

"Nor do I. Please excuse me."

With that, Sirius turned back to the sidewalk and started to walk away.

For possibly the first time in his entire life, he was glad that the Underground Dueling Circuit was only two blocks away from his apartment building.

* * *

It was still sometime during the night when Sirius found himself waking up on his couch. He could barely remember what happened when he came home, but the familiar feeling of a wet tongue against his hand helped him come back to the world. Turning his head, he found that a certain cinnamon-colored pup had gotten into his apartment.

Again.

Sighing, Sirius sat up and lifted the puppy into his arms. It wasn't especially big and was a decent color, so Sirius found himself actually liking the pup rather than fearing it. There had been times he considered officially adopting the beast, as his landlord had suggested it once or twice, but the thought of what it would eventually grow into scared him. A pup was one thing. Unless it was a wolf, he'd have to let it go when it reached a certain age.

One of those days, he was going to overcome that fear of dogs. Until then, the best he could do for the pup was keep it at a distance. It knew he liked it and that was all it needed.

"Do you actually eat this junk?"

Sirius looked up.

The same girl from earlier was in his kitchen, going through his refrigerator. She was holding some of the take-out he hadn't eaten.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Sirius," she said.

"First, what are you doing in here?" Sirius asked. "Second, how did you know my name?"

"You passed out, remember?" the girl asked in reply. "Your landlord told me where your room was and, of course, he told me your name. He's a nice guy. Even helped me get you up the stairs."

"I see," Sirius breathed, reaching up to feel his head.

It had been bandaged. "Did you help treat my wounds?"

Sirius could have sworn that the girl wrinkled her nose. "Yeah," she answered, vaguely sounding like she didn't enjoy the job. "No sense in just letting it heal on its own." She placed the take-out on the counter. "Seriously, you eat this junk?"

"Occasionally," Sirius sighed, getting up and stroking the pup's fur. "Please put that back."

"How are you not sick?"

"Before you continue to lecture me on my eating habits, do you think you could tell me if you have a name to go with that mouth of yours?"

"Of course I've got one. It's Arianni Hisoka."

"Thank you." Sirius then let the puppy outside and watched it go down the stairs.

"Cinnamon's just gonna come back, you know," Arianni said.

"I'm aware. But by that time, you'll be out as well." He held the door open and pointed to the outside. "Please go."

"And let you poison yourself?" Arianni asked. "You must be kidding."

"First, I wasn't going to eat. I was going to go to bed. Second, that food you're snapping at me about is just stuff I purchased because the dinner I planned to eat that particular night caught fire. And as you can see, I didn't finish it."

Arianni stared, then put the food away. "You planning on going back to the Circuit?" she asked.

"Depends on whether or not my boss sends me there."

"Your boss?"

"Very, very long story."

Arianni shrugged. "If you do ever go back, I've got one suggestion for you."

Sirius sighed. "And what might that be?" he asked.

Arianni walked towards the door and gave Sirius' shoulder a light pat. "Wear a mask. It'll save your hide for sure the next time."

She then walked out the door and started down the stairs. "Bye, Sirius."

Then Sirius closed the door and locked it.

Finally alone, he walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Then he reached under his bed and produced a light grey leather face mask. It was smooth to the touch and he had designed it to fit snugly near his cheekbones as well as his jawline. To ensure that he wouldn't suffocate while wearing it, he poked six holes near the nose.

He placed it against his face. It would fit, but he was eventually going to need something to hold it in place. Perhaps a leather strap that would fit around his ears.

"You're not the only one to think that, Hisoka-san," he said, pulling the mask away from his face. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time now."

He looked out the window and leaned against the sill. Heartland Tower was glowing, as per usual. "A puppet doesn't speak without the word of the ventriloquist. But a wolf can still growl at he who has chained him to the wall. I may be chained, but I'm a wolf, Heartland. And someday, I'll make sure you remember that."

* * *

**D.T.B: Does this need an explanation or can you guess what just happened?**


	2. Chapter 2

Zexal

Meeting Like Minds

Part Two

* * *

Numbers.

Cards containing a strange power that amplify the innermost desires of a person's heart.

This power was wanted by many, though only hunted by a select few.

Yuma hunted the Numbers to help his friend regain his memories.

Kaito, who had yet to meet the boy, was hunting Numbers to save his brother.

But Sirius...he was still confused.

* * *

"I know why I duel," he told himself one night, falling into his bed after a hard day's work. Well, he called it 'work,' but really, all he did was duel some unfortunate kid who got possessed by a Number.

That was the third Number he had to collect thus far. It wasn't about to get any better.

"I duel to help Tenjo and his friends," he continued, reaching down to the duel box on his belt. "But why," he pulled a card out from his belt and examined it. The glove he was wearing prevented its power from gripping his heart and twisting his soul. "Why do I hunt? What's my reason for it exactly?"

The art on the Number glared at him. Clearly, the demon inside the card wasn't the least bit happy with being separated from its prey. Not that he cared. He was a Hunter, after all. "Do I hunt because Heartland tells me to?" he thought. "No. That's the last reason I'd hunt Numbers. Is it because of that stupid duel that I lost?" He bit his lip. That duel still hadn't left his mind. It haunted him in his dreams and threatened to repeat itself whenever he faced off against an unknown opponent. Every time he saw them grin, he felt like that fly was going to come out and strike him down once again. "That's definitely part of it. But it's not the whole reason. There's something else. Something I'm missing."

He placed the Number on his desk, right beside his keyboard. In the three years he'd been living there, his apartment had gained some life.

Turning away from the glowing Number, Sirius then turned on his side and fell asleep. With the rain pouring outside developing something of a rhythm for him to follow, sleep was not that hard to capture.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sirius sighed as he exited a freshman classroom. As a member of the school newspaper, he knew it was his job to get the latest news around campus, but he hardly ever pegged it s a tricky job.

Annoying? Occasionally.

Tedious? Yes, when the office was empty.

But tricky? Nope. Never.

Right up until he had to handle an interview for the new class rep of Class 1-3.

Tsukumo's class.

Now, Sirius always figured himself to be okay in handling his temper. Working under Heartland would make a person do that. But if he had to hear 'In the end,' one more time, he was gonna pop someone right in the nose. How on Earth could someone work with a guy like that?!

"Rough job?"

Sirius sighed and turned to his left.

Dumon was right there, his book bag slung over his shoulder. "You look like you're gonna make that excuse again," he said.

"That I'm gonna go to the gym?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Nah. Today, I just wanna blow something up."

"With what, exactly?"

"Dunno yet. But the next time they need somebody to interview that kid, I'm sending in Jinguji-kun."

"But he's not a reporter."

"So?"

Dumon didn't argue. "How about we have a duel outside?" he suggested. "You can explode there."

"Thanks, Dumon. I'd appreciate it," Sirius said, reaching for his deck that rested in his bag. Once the cards were in his fingers, he started skimming through them, admiring the artwork that rested on each for a second or two at a time. "These guys haven't had much chance to just have fun for a little over a week."

Dumon chuckled slightly, then stopped when he saw the strangest look cross Sirius' face.

"That's weird," Sirius breathed.

"What's the matter? Did Guardian Wolf escape your deck again?" Dumon asked.

"No," Sirius answered. "I seem to have misplaced my Synchro." He looked to his friend. "Did you see him today?"

Dumon shook his head. "When did you last take your deck out?"

Sirius had to think about that for a time. "Well, I dropped it this morning when I bumped into Tsukumo," he said. He mentally slapped himself seconds later. 'Bumped into' was simply being polite. The kid had tripped up on his own feet, fell down three flights of stairs, very nearly knocking Sirius out the open window in the process. "Maybe it was then?"

"Perhaps," Dumon admitted with a shrug.

* * *

"A Synchro?"

Arianni lifted the card from the dirt and examined it carefully.

It was definitely a Synchro monster alright. A really good one too.

"Who'd go and lose something like this?" she wondered aloud. "You think in Heartland, a Synchro summoner would hang onto something like this."

"Arianni-san, is something up?" Kotori asked, making her way towards the orange-haired girl.

To answer, Arianni looked back to Kotori. "I found this monster on the ground," she said, handing the card over to her friend. "Got any ideas who it might belong to?"

Kotori held it for a moment, then gave a light nod. "Yeah. It's Sirius-kun's."

"Sirius-kun?" Arianni asked as she took the card back. The name brought forth the memory of the white-haired boy she had left in that apartment several weeks back.

Kotori nodded. "Yeah. I've seen him duel a couple of times. That's one of his favorites."

"Then why would it be out here?" Arianni couldn't help but wonder.

"If anybody's stepped on that monster," came a growl from behind the doors, "so help me, I'll-"

The grumbling stopped.

Sirius stood in front of both girls, slightly surprised by their appearance.

Arianni blinked.

Kotori prepared to wave in greeting.

Then Sirius jumped back. "Hisoka-san!?" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Sirius-kun," Arianni said, waving her hand slightly. "Fancy meeting you here. How's your noggin?"

"You two know each other already?" Kotori asked.

"Sort of," Arianni said. "We've met."

"If you could call it that," Sirius said, racing a hand through his white hair. "Is that my Synchro monster you've got there?"

"Might be," Arianni answered with a grin.

"Let me rephrase. Is that a white dragon with golden eyes, feathery wings, and has the name 'Sacred Wing – Dawnbreak Dragon' written in gold lettering on the top?"

"Yep."

"It's mine. Please give it back."

"If it's yours, why was it on the ground?"

"It fell out of my deck this morning. I was just on my way to go get it."

"This morning? You let your dragon be alone for that long?" Arianni turned away. "I'm not sure I should give it back to you at all."

"I only just realized that my monster was missing a few minutes ago!" Sirius snapped. "Come on! Give it back!"

Arianni quirked a smile. "What's the magic word?" she drawled.

Sirius huffed and slapped his head. "Will you _please_ give my monster back?"

Arianni finally did so, something that Sirius was very grateful for.

"So, how's your head?" she asked again. "Still bruised?"

"Fully healed," Sirius answered, examining his monster before placing it back in his deck. "Thanks for asking though."

Kotori watched this spectacle curiously. "And you guys aren't friends?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said.

Arianni shrugged.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kotori had left the two of them to their own devices. Realizing that their talk would only clog up the doorway, Arianni and Sirius had chosen to take their conversation to one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"You didn't tell me that you knew how to Synchro Summon, Sirius," Arianni said, examining the white dragon that rested in the center of the table.

"You never asked," Sirius answered nonchalantly. "Besides, it's not like it's all that popular anymore."

"Not in Heartland City, it isn't. Which makes me wonder, where did you learn it in the first place?"

"I found a great teacher. He was more than willing to hear me out and take me under his wing."

"Did he have to take your attitude?"

"Only when I was soaked."

"Huh?"

"Long story."

Arianni didn't argue. Instead, she looked down at the card some more. "He likes you," she said.

Sirius gave her a sidelong glance while he pulled something out from his bag. "Thanks for telling me that," he said, procuring a thimble and a thick needle from his bag. "At least he didn't get stepped on while he was out there."

Arianni stared. "What are you doing over there?"

To answer, Sirius revealed a mask from his bag. "Do me a favor and not tell anybody," he said.

"You're making a mask?"

"You're the one who suggested it."

"Yeah, true. Didn't think you'd actually do it."

The thimble now resting on his thumb, Sirius threaded his needle with wax-coated thread and proceeded to sew the soft leather together.

The only thing that surrounded the two of them after that was pleasant silence.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sirius exclaimed after the final bell rang. "You know Hisoka-san, Dumon?"

Dumon gave a nod. "Yes," he answered. "She's a very close friend of Ryoga and Rio. They're practically siblings."

"Right," Sirius drawled, looking up to the orang sky. "I thought I recognized that attitude from somewhere."

"Amusing," Dumon sighed, knowing the man to whom Sirius was referring.

"Don't I know it?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, walking down the steps a second later. "See you later, Dumon."

"Heading off to your job?" Dumon asked.

"One of them, yeah," Sirius answered.

Dumon walked down the stairs, then went in the opposite direction of Sirius. "Well, be careful on your way home, then. I don't want you to be the next coma victim on the news."

Sirius swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Dumon," he said in a whisper. Then he gave his shoulder strap a tug and started down the road.

* * *

Arianni placed her mask over her face as she started for the Underground Dueling Circuits. With all the craziness that had surrounded her school since the Numbers started showing their ugly heads, what she needed most was a good brawl. And where better to find said brawls than a place where your dueling skills decided things and not your brawn?

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to make it to the Circuit that night.

Just before she reached the entrance of the UDC, her ears picked up the sounds of someone shouting at the top of their lungs. A sudden shiver went up her spine and Arianni raced down the alleyway to investigate.

A man had fallen to the ground, his deck scattered across the asphalt. A second man, one cloaked in white with a wolf face decorating his back, was on his knee, his hand pressing against the first's chest. Then his fingers released a glow, a groan escaping the fallen man's lips as the cloaked man removed something.

A card.

"A Number?" Arianni thought in surprise. "Then is that...the Hunter?"

"You will remember nothing when you awaken," the cloaked man said, getting back onto his feet. "I wish you well when the nightmare ends."

Just as he slid the card into his white duel box, Arianni stepped forward. "What did you do to him?!" she snapped.

The cloaked man turned around in surprise.

No. It wasn't a man.

It was a boy. A young boy who remained hidden behind a grey mask and a white hood. His grey eyes widened in realization and he quickly darted down the alleyway.

"Hey!" Arianni shouted, dashing after him. "Wait a minute! Get back here, you coward!"

The boy didn't respond. He simply turned a corner when he had the chance and hid from her as best as he could.

He didn't want her to get a better look at his face.

He couldn't let her see him.

After two or three corners, the boy found himself at an intersection, his breath ringing incessantly in his ears. With a heavy huff, he doubled over and struggled to regain himself. "I lost her," he told himself, pulling his hood away from his white hair.

Then he undid the strap that held his mask against his face and pulled it away. The sudden rush of fresh air did wonders for the asthma attack that had threatened to take hold of him.

"I thought so."

He froze. Then he cautiously turned around.

Arianni, her own mask held in her hands. "Care to explain what you did to that guy, Sirius?" she asked.

Sirius stared at her for a time, too stunned to say anything. "H-Hisoka-san," he breathed.

Arianni glared at him for a time, then watched as he allowed himself to fall against the wall of a building. "Jig's up, I guess. I took his Number from him," Sirius said, revealing the Number from its case. The fingers of his white glove glowed slightly, as if rejecting the demon within the card. "Don't worry. Give him a few hours and the worst he'll have is a headache."

"Right," Arianni said, folding her arms. "And you just left him there?"

"So did you, if you were able to catch up with me that quickly."

Arianni paused. "Touché."

Sirius revealed a slight smile. "So, what were you doing in that alley?" he asked. "And wearing that goofy mask of all things?"

"I was planning on going to the UDC," Arianni answered. "I hope you realize that you owe me a duel now."

"The UDC? You mean that same place that gave me a concussion several weeks ago?"

"Of course. The duelists there are pretty good, as I'm sure you can agree."

"I suppose."

The two duelists remained silent for a time, just watching various cars drive past them.

Then Arianni spoke up again. "So, where'd you get the outfit?"

Sirius looked up and gave a slight chuckle. "I made it," he answered. "I was in the costume club for a year."

"For real?"

"For real. That was my first year of middle school club activities. I was the Big Bad Wolf for a school play."

"So that's why you have a wolf face stitched onto your back," Arianni chuckled. "A little aesthetic twist on your part, eh?"

"Don't tell anybody," Sirius said, placing his index finger against his lips. "I'd rather the whole school not know about that sort of thing."

Arianni only shrugged. Sirius took it as a silent promise and left it at that.

Giving a slight shrug of his own, Sirius pushed himself away from the building wall and started down the road. "Seeing as how I made you give chase, I'll escort you back to wherever you need to go," he said. "Do you still want to go to the UDC?"

"Of course."

"Then follow."

Sirius then turned back to the alleyway, pulling his hood back over his head.

"Wait a minute, Sirius," Arianni quickly said.

The young man looked back. "What is it?"

"Why did you hunt that man's Number?" Arianni asked.

Sirius couldn't help but pause. "You want my honesty?" he asked.

Arianni nodded.

"I don't know," he said soberly. "I'm still working on that."

"You sure?" Arianni asked, placing her hands on her hips. "From what I managed to overhear, I figured you had all that settled."

"Oh, really? And what was your conclusion?"

Arianni thought about it for a moment. "I figured you wanted to make sure that guy didn't suffer from the Number's influence any longer."

Sirius paused, a thoughtful expression forming on his face. Then he placed a hand against his chin as he digested her words. "Well, that might be...sort of true?" he said, his statement coming off as a question.

"Don't ask me," Arianni asked. "I can't give you your own reasons."

"True," Sirius admitted. "But still," a light smile formed on his face; "thanks."

"Hmm?"

"So, shall we be off?" Sirius placed his mask over his face and tightened the strap; a slightly difficult task with his hood raised. "You don't want to miss any good duelists, now do you?"

Arianni smiled. "Of course not," she said. "Lead the way, Fenrir."

Sirius began to walk forward, then stopped and looked towards her. "Fenrir?"

* * *

**D.T.B: And that settles that sort-of friendship between the two OCs. XD Hope you all enjoyed the art-trade. Just so you know, that nickname will be making a reappearance in YZA. Please review in the meantime. :)**


End file.
